Problem: A rectangle is $6$ meters long. The rectangle is also $5$ meters wide. What is its area?
Solution: $6\text{ m}$ $5\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 The area is the length times the width. The length is 6 meters. The width is 5 meters. Thus the area is $6\times5$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 6 \times 5 = 30 $ We can also count 30 square meters.